


my hands are tied

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Slight Bondage, ropes being involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jihoon being bound up and loved.





	my hands are tied

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write Nielwink not being completely in love, so there is still a lot of sweetness. Enjoy~~~

"Kang Daniel, I am so angry with you." Jihoon declared immediately when they woke up. Or if he was still in one or another stage of sleep, some things suggested so. "I am pissed. Now tie me up."

"You're mad so therefore _I_ should tie _you_ up?" Daniel chuckled and turned over to his drowsy bedmate. Figuring that it wasn't such a bad idea, even if it came from someone with eyes fully closed and lips slightly separated - mind foggy and clouded.

"Huh?" Jihoon mumbled as his eyes shot open and his conscience cleared up, just a vague memory of something he had thought of while passing the twilight zone.

"Ji-Hoon," Daniel whispered with his nose stroking over the sleepy cheek, lips hovering above the skin to draw blood outwards, "Do you want me to tie you up or not?" Jihoon crept closer and burrowed his nose between the hard chest muscles that had kept him warm all night.

"No," he mumbled and let his eyelids get heavy again, "I just want to..." And he fell right back asleep, having said too much and nothing at all.

Daniel heard it as a yes.

~

Forced to leave his teasing lover in bed as their schedule for the day wasn't the same, Daniel went the entire morning with an annoying sense of being unfulfilled lodged in his chest. The idea of rope against skin and wrists tied together plagued him with growing intensity, making itself unbearable around lunchtime.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to just leave the set and let Seongwoo and Minhyun continue with the TV show on their own, but let's face it doesn't look good to do variety with a visible hard-on either. Though some people have tried.

Rushing not be seen by the wrong people and to get to the right one as soon as possible, he found a way home that involved some running and a rather slow cab ride. No matter how the gears of the car engine ground, it was nothing compared to the intense ideas roaming through Daniel's mind. Praying to god that Jihoon would still be home or else this sudden rush of desire would be hard to quench. It happened once in a while that he just had to have his fix, that the world came to a halt until that rounded flesh had been conquered. Well, some might call it a problem but Daniel preferred to think of it as an addiction that served him well. Besides, there was good reason to be enslaved by the thought of that ass and how it could make someone feel.

"Jihoon!" Daniel called immediately when he opened the door. Or if it was even before he had properly pressed the handle and gotten himself inside, the eagerness just oozing out his pores with every breath. It was just after 12 and almost unthinkable that Jihoon was still sleeping, but plenty of other places he could be of course.

"Yes?" came an answer from the kitchen. Oh, that's right, it was still lunchtime even if Daniel had set his eyes on dessert already.

"Is there anyone else at home?" Daniel questioned as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head, holding on to it for a moment before he had gotten an answer.

"No!" Jihoon shouted back, a clatter of bowl and chopsticks serving as background music, "They just went out." he added with a smile as Daniel walked through the door half-naked. "Why are you here and why aren't you fully dressed?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"Want some lunch?" Jihoon grinned and presented Daniel with the chopsticks he had picked out.

"Yes please." Daniel replied and snatched both bowl and sticks, glancing over the perfectly cooked meat and noodles before definitely deciding that he wasn't hungry in that kind of way. Which was saying something considering that he had only had breakfast and pretty much always got hungry five minutes after that. Putting down the bowl again, he pinched Jihoon's arm with the chopsticks and left a tiny red mark. "Come on, you didn't think I came home to eat, did you?"

"So why did you come early then?" Jihoon asked with fake ignorance and narrowing eyes, taking back the sticks and discarding them to make a hollow sound against the floor.

Daniel answered by biting into the bicep in front of him, just under the sleeve of the thin shirt. Nibbling the chest right beside the arm, he dragged Jihoon closer and had him understand that it would be a meal mainly focused on dessert.

"But I was just going to eat," Jihoon protested as he was affectionately dragged across the kitchen floor and towards their common room, "You're really disturbing my mealtime peace and quiet."

"You're right," Daniel grinned and tightened his grip around the playfully reluctant wrists, "There really will be no peace and quiet." "Anything but."

"But I'm hungry." Jihoon kept objecting, letting himself be pushed into bed but not shutting up. Daniel stuffed a broad tongue into the babbling mouth to have it be quiet and submit, but met with another that didn't curl up nicely without saying a few things first.

"Are you putting up a fight?" he asked amused and took a firmer hold of the body below, "Do I have to tie you up?"

Really planning to regardless of the answer, of course, but the chase was a lot of fun in itself. There was a rope just under the bed and Daniel reached down to get it without letting Jihoon loose in the least bit.

"Maybe you do," Jihoon grinned and fully agreed to stay put where he was, even stretching out his hands to have them tied together, "Maybe you should."

"Shut up," Daniel smiled with a vivid tongue darting out between his lips and engaging them both into a kiss of red passion, his fingers tying Jihoon up and the rest making him wrench with desperate desire. "Or I will spank you too."

"Never." Jihoon purred as his arms were stretched above his head and fastened to the bedpost, leaving him defenseless and feverishly excited, "You can't tell me what to do."

"Oh really?" Daniel whispered and pulled both their pants and everything down, licking over tense abs and firm chest knowing that Jihoon couldn't do anything to stop him. Shutting them both up by locking lips and closing his own over Jihoon's plump lower one. Nothing like sucking hard on someone else's lip until it goes numb and transfers it's shooting tingles to you.

Licking his way from palate to chin and then over the artery along the neck, Daniel made sure that the tied-up man had plenty of pleasure even if he couldn't go get any on his own. Leaving marks of careful teeth and roughly sucking lips, he created a trail from collarbone to stomach, coating Jihoon's skin in saliva and slight bruises. As he got lower, he made his lips softer again and brushed over the tip of the vibrating member, tasting the salt and the wetness that had gathered. Teasingly sucking in more and more of the hard length, he had Jihoon listen to his every whim and hum, a complete grasp of power that wouldn't be challenged for a while. Pairing up his swirling tongue with fingers that stroked all over the shaft, he brought Jihoon almost to the point of completion and then slowed down again. Torturing him some now that he was so damn reluctant, or at least pretending to be. Whatever, teasing was still fun.

"Not complaining or anything," Jihoon panted and tugged at his numb wrists to at least get some blood in his hands if he couldn't break free, "But I can't feel my arms."

"Well, can you feel this?" Daniel replied with his coarse tongue rapidly trailing the midline of the body below and licking from ribs to arm muscle. Handing out the kind of sensual kiss that feels like fire regardless of where on the body you place it, he brought Jihoon's flesh back to life just enough for him to stop caring.

"Stop sucking at my arms," he complained instead, his hips lifting from the mattress and pressing against the body hovering above. Longing for complete madness and to be madly completed. "Suck at more important things."

"Stop talking." Daniel smiled but listened to the request, getting a little wilder and a little more intimate as he pushed Jihoon up against the bedpost and spread his thighs far apart. With a couple of fingers that knew what they wanted, he spread out oil and spit mixed with a few drops of sweat, slow and feathery strokes making the legs separate further. With every new touch from back to front, Jihoon moaned and tilted his head backwards, regretting that he came out of reach of Daniel's chasing lips but finding it just too good to keep from squirming. Just lightly fingered and rather roughly kissed wherever Daniel could reach, Jihoon was ready to beg and to do it loud.

But he didn't have to.

Folding up his legs to fit Jihoon's lower body and brush against his femoral pulse, Daniel got in between those thighs in the tightest way possible, prodding the tip of his member against the soft flesh and then thrusting harder to bury it. First contact gave him some friction and some pain, but he made up for it by grabbing Jihoon's head and forcing their lips into the clingy kind of kiss.

Even when you trust someone like that, the vulnerability of being tied-up makes fucking feel different and every touch more intimate in its nature. As Jihoon laid on his back and took whatever abuse Daniel wanted for him, he hummed with each thrust and let the pleasure of not being able to contribute invade him. Fill every hollow and empty space until he felt completely taken over, the numb pain of his wrists trickling down and meeting with the sharp shards of pleasure starting from his groin. Unable to pleasure himself by use of fingers and hands, he ground against the moving body below and rode his own lust with muscles contracting and then releasing tension only to repeat the process over again. Just as the bouncing of ass against thighs started to really feel intensely good, Daniel stopped and just pressed against all of the body below, the kiss still hot but everything else completely still.

"Turn around." Daniel whispered coarsely and paired up his demand with unyielding eyes of dark lust, flipping Jihoon on his stomach without waiting for consent. Not that he didn't have it.

It hurt some when his arms crossed and his wrists were even worse ensnared, leaving Jihoon mewling but not trying to do anything about the strain. Just wanting to be filled up again and have things pick up pace, which wasn't something he had to wait long for. As soon as Jihoon's stomach hit the sheets, Daniel wedged in between his legs again and made sure that the second time for a first thrust really counted. Coupling up his moving hips with open palm slaps against that perfect ass, he really did get to that promised spanking and knew it would hardly be considered punishment.

"You'll be bruised tomorrow," Daniel hissed as he felt them both get to the brink of excitement and swollen flesh, "I'll beat you up real good."

"Please do," Jihoon moaned as he relished every impact of both member and hand, his red and sharp pleasure pairing up with the softer and more wavelike kind. "Make me come."

Leaving the backside red and sore, Daniel went for the other side instead and wrapped his willing fingers around Jihoon's side to reach his painfully aroused hardness and stroke it fast and feverish. Temporarily healing what would be aching bruises within the hour, he rolled over ass and back to bring in the pleasure right in front of their noses and inhale it. With his head falling down over the arched shoulders underneath, he came and bit down on the flesh between his lips, a vibrating moan transferring into the body of the man he loved. As the swollen member inside him splashed its wet pleasure and warmed his core, Jihoon bit into the pillow and screamed out his orgasm even before it had really culminated. Insides and outsides stimulated equally, he really wanted to grab onto something and break it, but could only tear at his tied-up wrists and make them hurt. A string of broken and loud yeses and fucks mixed with the moaned name of the man inside him, the pleasure raw and intense and then slower and more velvety. Just as soon as the final waves had ebbed out, his wrists started to really hurt.

"Free me up." he begged and turned his head over his shoulder to kiss his humble request onto Daniel's lips. They continued to share saliva as languid hands undid the knots and had Jihoon cut loose, immediately turning around and wrapping his sore arms around the well-defined back muscles above. Ripples under and over the skin still coming and going.

"How about lunch?" Daniel asked as his lungs filled up with regular air and not the heated up and intoxicating kind, "I'm a little hungry."

"A little?" Jihoon laughed and stroked over the sweaty cheek that grinned so wide, "There is no such thing as you being a _little_ hungry."


End file.
